Player:Lilith
"Do you think a person who has done one or many bad things can do enough good to balance it out?" - Lilith, Episode 28 Personality Lilith is a closed off person, she often keeps to herself, and doesn't display strong emotions. She is the clam and collected party member. The exception being that under certain circumstances she can explode into anger. She cares for her fellow Bean Squad members, and does her best to be protective of them when the need arises. She tends to come off as smart and kind, showing mercy and charity whenever possible. Story Backstory Lilith worked for a number of years as a smuggler for the Thieve's Guild back in Hosinfel. After that time she studied as a monk at a monastery for a few years before traveling shortly with Dracon Baulder and later to Nolyn. More of Lilith's backstory will be added as it is revealed in game. In Game Story In Episode 12: Goodbyes and Hellos, Lilith arrived in Dorf where Dracon spotted her in a crowd. After their brief reunion, she was invited to join The Bean Squad. Knowing no one else in Nolyn, and learning of the necromancer cult in their manor house, she agreed. She traveled and worked with The Bean Squad, committed herself to their promise of helping Fel save his village, and has been treated as sort of the leader, especially by Graath. While in the Senfeadhain ruins in the Red Woods, East South East of Genburg, she solved the puzzle protecting the key to the treasure room. She, Matthias, and Graath worked to reconstruct the ancient statues which, when broken by pirates, had summoned the many enemies of the dungeon. Their reconstruction returned them all to wherever they had come from, including a trapped fire giant the party had agreed to help get out. While leaving the ruins and and The Bean Squad was approached by a Mysterious Old Man and Ansas Noir, Lilith was the only one not affected by her paralysis, though when she tried to defend Somerlad from the Old Man, he banished Lilith from the Material Plane. When she returned, she rushed and grappled Ansas to capture her alive, an successful attempt by the whole party. Lilith spent the return trip to Dorf and the Manor house comforting Somerlad. Appearance and Equipment Lilith is a taller than average height and athletically built Tiefling woman with red skin, silver eyes, silver white hair, purple lips, a long forked tongue, sharp teeth, a spiked tail, red hooves, and dark grey, ram-like horns. She wears her hair in a long braid down her back, and has a single silver nose ring in her septum. Lilith carries a quarterstaff, darts, a silver dagger, and a short bow for weapons. Her equipment includes a set of simple hooded robes, an Explorer's Pack, and Bracers of Archery. Trivia * Her last name Daeva is the name of a type of Zoroastrian divinity or spirit that promotes chaos and disorder. Category:PC